


Christmas Prompts

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: I am opening up Christmas prompts for a week if anyone would like to mention in the comments what ships they would like me to write for them, the ships I'm willing to write for are above.I will write them as oneshots.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Amber/Andi Mack, Amber/Iris (Andi Mack), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Buffy Driscoll/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Emily Deetz, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Jonah Beck/Andi Mack, Jonah Beck/Walker Brodsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney, Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 33
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to read the rules below before sending in a request! (Closed).

Hi!  
So, I've decided that, for a week, I am going to have Christmas prompts/ requests open! Here are the rules:  
-Please don't request anything NSFW or non-consensual, or underage. I might do Yuri and Otabek, but only if Yuri is sixteen or he's fifteen but Otabek explains they cannot be together yet (the age of consent in Russia is 16).  
-Don't request anything with violence in it please, I'm not willing to write it and find it triggering. Thanks.  
-No incest.  
-Nothing too specific, detailed or long-I prefer a rough guideline to work with, and to go from there. Given that I'll be busy with everybody's requests, I can't write more than 3K words per fanfiction, hope you all understand that.  
-No ships that are not listed above-those are the only ships I am willing to write for.  
-No gore or anything too scary/ creepy.  
-No fandoms I haven't stated above.  
-No asking me to include your, or my own, original characters.  
-I don't do first person POV, or self-insert fics, so please don't ask for those either.  
-No unrequited love-writing this breaks my heart and is too true to life, so I'd rather not do that!  
-Nothing that involves a toxic/ abusive relationship dynamic-especially not fics portraying that in a positive light.  
-Nothing dark that I would have to include trigger warnings for, please, especially stuff related to mental health and mental illness, a lot of people find this triggering (myself included) and want to use fanfiction as a form of escapism of that, not a reminder of it.  
-No death or serious injuries/ illnesses.  
-The tags I am willing to write/ am comfortable writing, such as fluff, angst, etc are above.  
-This one might go without saying, but it has to be Christmas related! 

Other than that, get creative! If you have any ideas, post them in the comments. Please bear in mind I am only willing to write seven ot eight prompts-that is my limit because I don't want to experience burnout. Thanks for understanding, I can't wait to see your requests! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to write your request in the comments, thanks for your cooperation and have an awesome day! :)))
> 
> L x


End file.
